The Road Of Sakura Haruno
by DarkinocensDLT
Summary: Dedicated to Aelibia, Thanks for writing, I don't think your writing is just for the pleasure of lemon's ... You're a writer that moves hearts.


**DEDICATED TO ALELIA FOR MOTIVATING MY WISH TO WRITE AGAIN.**

It will be a sequence of 7 shots, I wanted to write it in English but I am very bad in this language. I promise to try to write better, but I haven't written for 7 years and I guess it looks like a report... I urgently need creative writing classes.

I hope you like Aelibia, your accurate but precise words were what I needed to return, By the way I am Diane in AO3.

* * *

On a sunny and beautiful day in the Hidden Village among the Leaves, a hairy woman walked happily through the saturated streets of smiling villagers and happy to survive the war against a Goddess.

The student of the Fifth, shared that joy and satisfaction, even with the fatigue of the war, the subsequent restoration, reparations and peace treaty, she felt that she could devour the world with the expectations of achievement.

At that precise moment, only one thing was going through the mind of the pink-haired girl.

"Find your future husband, Sasuke-kun"

The bubbling joy that surrounded her was so strong that she did not listen to the reality that ruled her society, or the many derogatory whispers of the Villagers gave in her path.

To was no secret to anyone that Kakashi Hatake's Student was on the Moon for the traitor Uchiha and although she worries about helping people as is their duty as a medical Ninja, people always hold resentment and marginalize if they are not aligned with the ideals of the masses.

At 18 his mind still whispered pink dreams, even with the experience of surviving a war its essence and innocence is intact.

That was his indirect fall.

People can be grateful but the reality of their world is that they will never be satisfied.

Since the fight with Kaguya, and the reintegration and subsequent imprisonment of Sasuke.

Sakura was convinced that everything would be established in the natural order of things, the status quo would be what it always should have been.

Everything was already established in his mind.

She would date Sasuke after he left his imprisonment...Naruto would date Hinata and they would be a beautiful couple...Ino and the others would settle down and move on ... Everything would be ideal a happy ending.

As a Kunoichi she should be aware of the reality of her world, of her surroundings and always be informed, see the bottom and if you can sink into the darkness and always be alert to never be surprised...

But that was not the case with her.

The Shinobis rules dictate that you should never let your emotions interfere with the mission. Or it will be your fall. She and Naruto never met that rule set to protect you.

Sakura knew that the day would come when her response of whether her love was reciprocated or would not come...

He didn't think it would be just before Sasuke left the Leaf Village once again, where everything would be said and done.

Carelessness and mistakes are human, as people try to avoid them to the fullest and she as a doctor knows better than anyone, a mistake and someone can die.

But as a human, as a woman and as in love with Sakura Haruno, she decided to ignore all the warnings, all the pounding and the intentions. And he declared himself in a very feminine, tender and heart in his eyes and voice. On that beautiful morning she was convinced that everything would be fine.

Just so that he would kindly say thank you and simply inform him that he does not share the kind of emotion she has had for him since childhood, he wants her as a very special comrade, he respects her and his strength, but his heart is not prepared to Give her what she needs.

The happiness and hope that made her drunk that morning just let her heart melt into the deepest despair, in the sweetest and most cruel way that can exist.

He understood that his plans were just that, and life dictates another saying.

Hope is the double-edged sword that can take you very far or can destroy you in the most unrecognizable way ever seen...

Bitter tears and a sweet smile are what Sasuke Uchiha takes as a souvenir on his journey of atonement.

Sakura only promises that she will move forward, and that she will find her happiness to calm the concern of her partner and beloved ideal.

And that is the beginning of his journey and his many adventures. With the experience of heartbreak in his mind and heart he decides to reform everything in it, not only as a way to grow but as a means of being able to emerge from the despair in which he fell. Ino her friend and confidant supports her and yearns for her friend Rosa to find the happiness she deserves.

This is the brief history of how life can show you that not everything is what you want and plan, it is not always the best. Some may say that it is destiny, I think they are the options you choose and the agreement that you can never govern or idealize another person because their plans will not always be fulfilled.

* * *

I'm sorry if my English is not very good.

To be Continue.


End file.
